Tamzin Alexander
Tamzin Alexander Race: Orion Homeworld: Rigel System Age: Undisclosed Current Residence: Undisclosed Faction: Orion Confederation Tamzin, like all other Orions, hides her surname from public knowledge. She was once an exotic dancer living her life of building luxury until she moved back home prior to the Sword period. From constant issues drawn in from the Federation and other aggressive attacks made against the Orions, Tamzin chose to step up her game knowing she had a good solid background built with the people she often served. She studied for years into becoming a full diplomat and gained the diplomatic sword, and within that time she often ran errands for the Prime Advocate, Auryn. Through one of Tamzin's errands as special envoy, she came to a station where she met someone and traded her message. A careless Tislin involved himself in a betting game on Station five that Tamzin was in on, seeing what was on offer for her to make a bet she met Xe, Tamzin took the liking to Xeno seeing her personality and drive. She made a call in chance with in her bet and it became the winning hand. Xeno now serves aboard the Ucalades as Tamzin's Dubyal. Her responsibilites is to ensure the environment setting is to Tamzins preference and to oversee the care of guests. Xe is more often considered "First Maid" to Tamzin. Auryn took knowledge that Tamzin was within faith towards her and the Confederation that Auryn took on to organise. Tamzin became one of Auryn's Ambassadors. Tamzin realized a political need that was not quite met which keeps the independant worlds at state, but a sharing of opportunities and entertaining management to run through a broadcasting network which openly invites the communities around to share in the hospitable comforts of the hosting community. Tamzin called this the Ambrosia Coalition, Ambrosia being a substance of delight to the Higher Orions from the perfection of perfumed balance of a green drink as associated. As Tamzin is easy going and light hearted to her subjects, often she is challenged by domineering attitudes of others. Her record of achievement is understood by many which leads to the sanction of her bodyguard, Raven DarkHolme. Raven is fast on her weapons and has a darker side. She disciplines those out of scene, or, those that are rudely behaved in front of Tamzin herself. Raven carries out many orders that Tamzin asks of her and has gained her placement as Vaj Shodar, a sector chief. Tamzin refuses to wear any weapons and it is presumed that Raven has been a long serving bodyguard and is sufficiently paid for those duties. This means that during times of hostility, Raven is the only person in authority to point Tamzin into a place of safety, Tamzin will not take orders from other individuals or groups even if they contradict Ravens. Tamzin's taste in relaxation is an art collector, she makes an effort to purchase items from galleries to show off in her retreat or are to be persuaded into gifts for her. Her collection is known to be vastly gathered. She enjoys the comforts in social climates or to be entertained in a private spa along with a masseuse and a small gathering of slaves including Xe. Category:Characters